


Dead Guy Hiding

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-26
Updated: 1999-02-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A peek into Ray's mind during the episode "Dead Guy Running". MAJOR SPOILERS!!





	Dead Guy Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Dead Guy Hiding

Here's the story mentioned in the notes for "A Matter Of Trust". After AOL/Hotmail screwed up twice while Sama was trying to get it back to me, it finally came through the third time. *g* Anyway, as usual, I want to thank Sama for beta reading it even when she has been extremely busy this few weeks, so THANKS!!

Disclaimers: Situations and characters aren't mine. Ain't makin' no money so please don't sue!!

****

Feb 99

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~

****

Dead Guy Hiding  
By Eugenie Chua

 

Normally I hate stiffs. Can't even bare to look at' em, not to mention touchin' em and examining' em like Fraser and Mort always seemed to be doin'. But _this_ dead guy, this dead guy was somehow different. This dead guy didn't bother me that much. Maybe because he looked so...so alive, but man did he _smell!_

I wanted to report the body to Welsh, but then Francesca walked in and freaked out, muttering something like, "Oh my God! Oh my God! He killed him!" Who's he?

I got my answer when Fraser came back in from getting whatever Frannie had to say. Frannie thought I killed the guy. No, wait a second, that didn't came out right, what I meant was that Frannie thought that her brother, the _real_ Ray Vecchio, had killed the guy. Not me. I don't even know who the hell the dead guy is! Or is that was? Am I even making sense here?

Anyway, Fraser said that we'd have to _delay_ reporting the body to Welsh 'cause that'd get the IA involved which, in turn, would blow Vecchio's cover and he'd end up dead.

It really surprised me that Fraser suggested the idea. I mean, we're talkin' about suppressing evidence here! Or, according to Fraser, _delaying_ reporting it in. From my point of view, Fraser always does everything by the book and keeps to the rules. I never thought I'd see a day where he, the guy that lectures me constantly about rules, regulation and the law, would bend the rules this far. Was Vecchio _that_ important to him? Would he do the same thing if it was my ass on the line instead of Vecchio's?

I know I'm not supposed to be thinking about it this way, but I just can't help it. And how the hell are we supposed to hide a body in a police station?!?

Fraser told me to hang on to the interrogation room for as long as possible, so I did just that. Coming up with stupid excuses for Welsh and threatening that kid, Stanley Smith. Who the hell names their kid Stanley anyway?! Well, my parents obviously did, but that's not important. Important thing is that I managed to hang onto the room while the Mountie went lookin' for clues to clear Vecchio.

I can't believe it! We were pushin' a dead guy, whose first name happened to be Guy, around the station, cops everywhere with the kid practically blowing our cover yellin' "Dead guy runnin'" and yet, nobody, and I mean _nobody_ noticed it! Then when Kuzma actually took him hostage, I nearly cracked up. I would have if the situation wasn't that serious. Holding a dead guy hostage! That's the first time!

Come to think about it now, the whole situation was pretty funny. Here we are trying to hang on to a room so no one would discover Guy Rankin's body when in reality no one even noticed it when we're pushin' him around the station announcing it's presence! I bet if it wasn't for Kuzma, that guy could practically sit there the whole day and no one would notice him. Why did we even bother to hide it in the first place when we could have him sittin' in the station, out in the open where no one would look at him twice? Then I wouldn't need to come up with those stupid excuses for Welsh. Don't ya think so?

 

The End.

Love it? Hate it? Let me know here! 


End file.
